Agenda
by DC2011
Summary: Two years after Crutch. Numbuh 362 is called in by Numbuh 274 to investigate possible splinter cell occurrences. However, She and Sector Q stumble onto something more.
1. Prolouge

**The events of this story take place abou two years after Crutch and about one year before the beggining of the Show. I do hope you the reader enjoy this story.**

* * *

><p>"I still don't know why you want <em>me<em> for this mission sir?" The blonde said, skeptic of her superior's orders.

Numbuh 274 shuffled in his seat and said, "Because you're the logical choice."

"Can you at least tell me what these specialists are like?"

"Trust me my opinion won't matter" Numbuh 274 handed her a file with the letter Q on it.

Numbuh 362 opened the folder and read the folders contents. "Well…I can't say they _aren't _pencil pushers."

"Yeah _they_ aren't" Numbuh 274 deadpanned "you're dismissed."

Numbuh 362 walked out of Numbuh 274's office while reading the contents of the file. "_Definitely not pencil pushers"_ she thought as she looked at a picture with five kids standing on a pile of unconscious teenagers.

* * *

><p>A flying rainbow monkey parade float raced through Quahogs night sky fallowed by a helicopter styled 2x4 tech ship.<p>

"Do those kids even sleep?" Teen Tornado asked.

Prom Queen ignored her boyfriend's remark. "Steve bring the gun around!"

Steve and Joe move a giant laser cannon behind the parade float and aimed it at the oncoming helicopter.

"Fire!" Prom Queen screamed at the top of her lungs.

The two grunts pulled the trigger causing a volley of laser blasts to erupt from the cannon and soar towards the helicopter. The 2x4 helicopter turned to its side dodging the shots. The duo of not so generic teens repositioned the laser canon and fired again. The helicopter dodged the wave of laser fire and deployed its own weapon systems and a hail of mustard was shot toward the parade float.

The hail of mustard clogged the parade floats' rear engines causing the parade float to descend to the ground below. The float crashed in a park, destroying the playground in the process. The teens pulled themselves out of the wreckage and looked up into the night sky to see the helicopter hover above them.

"Tornado take them down!" Prom Queen commanded her boyfriend.

Teen Tornado sent a powerful gust of wind towards the helicopter, making it spin and fall to the ground. The 2x4 helicopter crashed into a nearby tree, the five occupants jumped out of their vessel and onto the ground in front of the teens.

"Was this part of the plan" a kid with the number 58 drawn on her helmet.

"We show up, shoot, and leave, the less coherent the better" the kid with a 59 written on duct tape said raising his S.C.C.A.M.P.

The five kids ran off into separate directions leaving the teens confused. Numbuh 99 jumped out of a bush and knocked out a teen by hitting him on the back of the head. Another teen charged at Numbuh 99. Numbuh 99 side stepped causing the teen to run in front of Numbuh 91 who had a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. The teen was sent backwards by the force of the 2x4 weapon. Both operatives high fived one another before running off towards some other teens.

Numbuh 59 shot three teens with his S.C.C.A.M.P. before being forced to go to hand to hand combat. Numbuh 58 jumped on the back of the teen Numbuh 59 was fighting and shot him in the face with her S.P.I.C.E.R. The teen then proceeded to run around screaming about how it burned.

"Thanks Gwen ah owe you one" Numbuh 59 said with a smile.

"Don't get used to me bailing you out Doug" she said returning the smile.

On the other side of the park, Prom Queen, Teen Tornado, Joe and Steve were watching their comrades' get their butts handed to them.

"You'd think they'd be tired of chasing us around?" Steve said keeping his eyes on the fighting.

"Yeah…what'd we do to these kids to make them hate us so much?" Joe asked before getting slapped on the back of his head. "Ouch what was that for?"

"For being an incompetent doofus that's what" Prom Queen said as she retracted her arm. "I swear if I knew this kid would be this persistent we would have made good with our word those years…ago" The four teens turned around as soon as they noticed the kid with the number 2030 standing behind them.

"Yeah should've, could've, would've, but you didn't" Numbuh 2030 said as he took out two modified M.U.S.K.E.T.S. and blasted Joe and Steve in the face, knocking them out.

Teen Tornado sent a powerful gust of wind towards Numbuh 2030 who easily dodged by leaping into the air and shot downwards. The concussive mustard blasts made contact, making Teen Tornado drop to the ground. Prom Queen reached for her laser gun and aimed at the operative. She let out four shots, missing the first three times but the fourth made contact sending Numbuh 2030 to the ground. The sector leader tried to get on his feet but was kicked in the jaw by Prom Queen.

"For some reason this seems awfully familiar" Prom Queen said as she delivered another kick to the Numbuh 2030. "Maybe it's the same situation those two other runts were in when we captured you?" she said stomping on him "I do believe one of them is a cripple now isn't he?"

Prom Queen took out her staff like weapon and smacked Numbuh 2030 with it. "I heard the other one isn't any better…you know the whole being road kill thing huh?"

That did it.

Prom Queen brought her staff down but stopped when it made contact. She tried to bring it back up but saw Numbuh 2030 holding onto the other end. He took out another one of his modified M.U.S.K.E.T.s and shot Prom Queen point blank in the face. Prom Queen fell back unconscious as Teen Tornado got back up.

"You little brat I'll make you regret ever being-!"

"You talk too much" Numbuh 2030 said cutting Teen Tornado off. The kid then pulled out another 2x4 weapon and pulling the trigger. The weapon fired a M.A.R.B.L.E. at Teen Tornado, exploding on impact. Teen Tornado flew across the park and landed in the sandbox he then began to babble like a baby.

The fighting stopped after a few minutes after the non unconscious teens fled. The operatives gathered the teens and tied them up before a KND J.A.I.L.E.R. arrived and hauled them away. The five operatives gathered by the tree where they had crashed into a bit earlier.

"Should we get the M.A.T.O.R.O. down now or should we wait for tomorrow?" Numbuh 59 asked scratching his head.

"Nah we can wait for tomorrow" Numbuh 99 said rubbing his drowsy eyes. The five operatives then walked out of the park to the house across the street. Numbuh 2030 opened the door and they all entered heading to his backyard. There they all entered the tree house and went to their rooms.

* * *

><p>Numbuh 362 stood hidden in the shadows, after watching what had occurred she had no objections having this Sector work with her. She left whistling a tune with her hands behind her back as she headed to her S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P.<p>

'_Now if only Sector V was assigned to me…then it would be a party' _Numbuh 362 thought as continued towards her S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P.


	2. MATORO

**Ok this is probably one of the shortest things i've ever done but it gets straight to the point. Either way this has zero action and more set up.**

* * *

><p>"This is Numbuh 58 of Sector Q asking permission to land, over" Gwen said into the radio.<p>

"_I'd say it's good to hear from you guys, but me and Numbuh 20/20 here had a bet on how long it would take you guys to get here, and guess who won?"_ Numbuh 35 replied.

"So we good for landing?"

"_Oh, yeah sure head to landing bay 12_."

"Well thanks…what kind of fool bets against us?" Gwen asked Doug.

"_I heard that Numbuh 58_." Numbuh 35 said sounding irritated.

"Yep that's because I transmitted it" Gwen deadpanned.

The M.A.T.O.R.O. then flew into the landing bay. The occupants then left their 2x4 Helicopter and proceeded to Numbuh 274's office. Sector Q entered the Supreme Commanders office, where they found said leader tapping his foot on the floor.

"You're late" The supreme leader said clearly annoyed.

"Sorry Chad but have you ever flown a helicopter in space?" Numbuh 2030 replied defensively.

"Then why didn't you use your S.C.A.M.P.E.R. or C.O.O.L.B.U.S.?" Chad rolled his eyes.

"What do you think we used to make the M.A.T.O.R.O.?"

"Mind your lateness I'd like to introduce you all to Numbuh 362" Chad motioned to the operative standing in the corner.

"Did you notice her when we walked in?" Doug asked Numbuh 99.

"No and I'm a stealth specialist" Numbuh 99 replied clearly surprised.

"You all are to assist Numbuh 362 in her investigation…I expect you all to act appropriate we don't want another fiasco right Numbuh 59?" Chad said to the group or more importantly to Doug.

"Hey how was I supposed to know she was a princess?" Doug exclaimed.

"Gee the tiara wasn't a give away at all" Gwen said sarcastically.

"Hey, it was Halloween!" Doug pointed his finger at Gwen.

"Enough!" Chad yelled causing the duo to cease their arguing. "Now Rachel, if you would so kindly inform them of the mission."

"Yes Numbuh 274 sir" Rachel saluted her superior. "As you all know, the annual science fair is coming up in two days, we have reason to believe a group of KND operatives calling themselves the Splinter Cell are going to steal some of the latest and new 2x4 tech. It is our job to prevent this from happening before the science fair."

"Any questions?" Rachel turned to Sector Q, whom all had their hands raised. "Yes you Numbuh 91."

"Why exactly are we chosen for this mission?" The blonde haired operative said.

"Mainly for the fact you are all notorious for never going to a single science fair" Rachel pointed out. "Any more questions?"

"No ma'am!" The operatives said simultaneously.

"Alrighty then" Chad said taking everyone's attention back to him "everything said here is to remain secret…understood?"

"Yes supreme leader Numbuh 274 sir!" the operatives all said aloud.

"You're all dismissed" with that Sector Q left the room.

"How come everyone says you're title along with your numbuh?" Rachel asked.

"Because I'm awesome that way" Chad said giving Rachel a sly smile "didn't I say you were dismissed?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm leaving" Rachel said exiting the office, closing the door behind her.

Chad then sat down in his chair and lifted his feet atop his desk. He then took out a video game and started playing it.

* * *

><p><strong>M.A.T.O.R.O.<strong>

**Mimicked, Air, Transport, Originally, Required, Ordinance.**


	3. MUMBLER

**Well some more building action here...and so now at the end of every chapter I will be putting the acronym for some of the unique 2x4 tech used in the story. So yay...I'm very awkward with these Authors Notes am I?**

* * *

><p>"<em>Are the teens with us or not?" <em>A hooded figure asked a scientist.

"Um yes, seeing that our causes are nearly the same, the teens agreed to help us in our endeavor" Numbuh 3.14 said to the hooded figure.

"_The listening devices I had Numbuh 80A install in Numbuh 274's office have revealed a thorn in our side."_

"No worries ma'am this particular group is looking for the 'Splinter Cell' not us" Numbuh 3.14 reassured the hooded figure.

"_I don't want mere assumptions you clod, have all teens be on alert for Numbuh 362!"_ The figure screamed into Numbuh 3.14's ear.

"But what of Sector Q ma'am surely they shall tip the scales in Numbuh 362's favor?" Numbuh 3.14 said rubbing his ear.

"_Don't worry the teens won't need to told what to do when it comes to that particular Sector"_ The hooded girl said walking away.

* * *

><p>"So whats our first course of action?" Nolan asked Rachel as the M.A.T.O.R.O. flew through space.<p>

"Well we have little to no intell on the Splinter Cell, but we do have reason to believe this particular group has had dealings with the teens, we find a teen, we capture him, and then we interrogate" Rachel replied.

"Well it's a good thing we know a teen who won't be shooting at us any time soon" Nolan said walking to the front of the M.A.T.O.R.O.

"I assume we're paying a visit to our informant then?" Gwen asked Nolan.

"That is if he isn't busy" Nolan said pulling out his H.E.A.D.S.E.T.

"Do we really have to call ahead?" Doug asked.

"Of course we do" Nolan said glaring at Doug. Nolan put his H.E.A.D.S.E.T on and tapped the side of it activating its call settings. "H.E.A.D.S.E.T. call Joker."

"Who's Joker?" Rachel asked Numbuh 99.

"He's our informant…well Nolan's informant anyway, none of us have ever met the guy let alone seen what he looks like" Numbuh 99 answered honestly.

"That could be a liability" Rachel said to herself.

"Joker it's me" Nolan said into the H.E.A.D.S.E.T's mic. The rest of the team heard talking on the other end. "Yeah do you have any new intell involving the teens?" more talking on the other end. "In person then?" some more talking. "Don't worry I'll come alone" Nolan said hanging up.

"You're going alone to get info from a teen in person?" Rachel asked disbelieving.

"Don't worry I'd trust this guy with my life" Nolan said pointing to his heart.

Rachel crossed her arms and said, "Fine but I come with."

"Sorry I already set up the meet-"

"Then you set it up again" Rachel said giving Nolan an 'I won't take no for an answer' look.

"You know only Gwen usually gives me that look" Nolan said giving his girlfriend a side glance "but even you freak me out with it."

"So are you going to rearrange the meeting or not?" Rachel said put her weight on her other leg.

"Yeah sure" with that Nolan pushed a button on his H.E.A.D.S.E.T. "Hey Joker…yeah I know I just called but I'm going to have to bring someone along…no it isn't Gwen...I'll explain when we meet…okay sure we'll see you man."

"Is it set?" Rachel asked unfolding her arms.

"Yeah…by the way we have to stop by a taco stand" Nolan said walking to the front of the M.A.T.O.R.O.

"Why?" Gwen asked Nolan.

Nolan turned to Gwen and said, "Joker wants tacos."

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later<strong>

Nolan and Rachel walked to a yellow and blue two story house, tacos in hand. Nolan rang the door bell and they both waited for someone to answer.

"So who is this guy exactly?" Rachel asked Nolan.

"Joker is an old friend of mine…you could say he's the main reason I joined the KND" Nolan said dryly.

"But he's a teen how could he-?" Rachel stopped as the door opened. Before them was a fourteen year old in a wheel chair.

"You bring the tacos?" The teen asked.

"You know I did" Nolan said handing the teen the bag of tacos.

The teen inspected the bags contents and smiled. "Alright come in." The two operatives did as they were told and entered the house. "Well welcome to my house make yourselves at home."

"It's good to see you Joker" Nolan said to the teen.

"Good to see you too locksmith" the teen said eating a taco.

Rachel stared at the teen. '_Where have I seen him before'_ she thought to herself.

"You said something about the teens earlier, what do you know?" Nolan asked Joker.

"Oh yeah, the teens have been going about as they normally do during the day, but their radio chatter has gone up over ten percent. I hacked into one of their chats yesterday and they were talkin about the annual science fair they also mentioned something about a few kids but besides that, that's all I know" Joker said in between taking bites out of his current taco.

"Thanks Joker keep me posted if you get anymore intell" Nolan was about to leave when Rachel stopped him.

"Do you know who that is!" she practically screamed.

"Yes and your point is?" Nolan asked dryly.

"He used to be Numbuh 1772" Rachel pointed to Joker who was eating his third taco.

"Yeah I know" Nolan said opening the door.

"But how and why?" Rachel was now babbling uncontrollably.

"Well I would tell you but you'd probably wind up having to decommission me so I won't tell you" Nolan walked out the door followed by Rachel.

Joker then resumed eating his tacos and said, "Decommission…now why does that word sound familiar?"

* * *

><p><strong>M.U.M.B.L.E.R.<strong>

**M.A.R.B.L.E., Using, Machine, Busts, Lively, Enemy, Rump**


	4. MUSSKET

**Well I give you the reader Chapter...give me a sec I forgot what chapter this was*Noises in backround that are somewhat ominous but wont go into detail*Okay here is chapter 4!...Well that wasn't worth the hype.**

* * *

><p>"Ma'am" Numbuh 3.14 said entering the room.<p>

"_Yes Felix"_ the girl said coldly.

Numbuh 3.14 stiffened at her using his first name. No one ever addressed him by his name.

"Well…ma'am one of our spies spotted Numbuh's 362 and 2030 exiting the former Numbuh 1772's house, we have reason to believe Mario's a mole" Numbuh 3.14 said as he shook with fear. The hooded girl remained silent as she thought. Numbuh 3.14 didn't know whether to take it as a miracle or a bad omen.

"_Well it seems we should handle this mole shouldn't we?"_ the girl said tossing Numbuh 3.14 a 2x4 weapon.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Numbuh 3.14 looked down at the 2x4 weapon; it wasn't one he was familiar with.

"_Use your imagination"_ she said waving Numbuh 3.14 away. As numbuh 3.14 left the girl removed her voice synthesizer. "God that thing hurts afterwards" she said in a British accent as she rubbed her neck.

"Ok this is what we know so far" Rachel said taking a black marker and writing things on a white board. "So far we only know that the Splinter Cell aims to steal all of the new 2x4 weaponry that will be present at the annual science fair."

"We also know, thanks to Joker, that the local teens and not so local teens have joined forces with the Splinter Cell" Nolan said while cleaning his M.U.M.B.L.E.R.

"We also have confirmation that the teens are meeting a group of kids tomorrow at eight thirty, we go in and take them out, any questions?" At this everyone in the room besides Rachel raised their hands. "Yes you Numbuh 58."

"If there are going a ton of teens…aren't we going to need back up or something?" Gwen asked.

"We tried getting back up from the decommissioning squad but Numbuh 501 said she couldn't spare any resources." Nolan winced at the mention of decommissioning but continued to clean his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. "Any other questions?" No one responded "good then prepare we have a long day ahead of us."

"Yes ma'am!" the operatives all yelled.

"Oh and Numbuh 2030?" Rachel said to Nolan.

"Yes Numbuh 362?" Nolan replied uncertain.

"It's your job to get lunch."

Nolan left the tree house after the meeting and headed down the street to the closest fast food restaurant. 'Ok let's see Gwen wants a burger and a medium soda, Doug wants a double double with everything on it the meal, Garret wants the chili cheese fries, Catherine just wants two orders of fries and Numbuh 362 wants a cheese burger and cheese cake…great' Nolan reviewed their respective orders in his head.

After arriving to the restaurant and waiting in a thirty minute line, Nolan left the restaurant, food in hand. He was half way back to the tree house when he noticed Mario's house was in ruin. He dropped the food and ran toward the rubble that used to be known as a house.

Nolan threw several pieces of the house aside in hopes of finding Mario. He threw a chunk of wall aside and gasped at what was underneath. Mario's wheelchair was in pieces and no sign of Mario. Nolan fumbled at taking his H.E.A.D.S.E.T. out of his back pocket and put it on.

"Gwen we got a situation…it's Joker someone leveled his house he's gone…get here now…yes tell Doug I have his food…what no just get here!" Nolan yelled into the H.E.A.D.S.E.T.s mic. He then resumed digging in hopes of finding Mario.

"I can't believe we couldn't find him" Nolan said quietly.

It was night time; the stars were out, a random dog barking at the moon. Nolan silently grieved as he sat on the side walk. Gwen walked behind Nolan and then sat down next to him.

"You know…he's probably still out there" Gwen tried to reassure Nolan.

"I just can't help but feel responsible Gwen; it's just like last time."

The rest of Sector Q then came along and sat on the curb. No one said a word. Rachel soon approached the five operatives with a M.U.S.K.E.T. in hand.

"You holding up alright?" Rachel asked Nolan.

Nolan didn't respond, he merely took out his modified M.U.S.S.K.E.T. and started switching the safety on and off.

"Look Nolan…he was a teen, what he was before isn't what he is now" Rachel said trying to comfort Nolan.

Nolan brought his head up to glare at Rachel. He sprang up from his seat and held Rachel by her shirts collar and pointed his M.U.S.S.K.E.T. at her forehead. "Take it back!" Nolan practically screamed.

The members of Sector Q reacted by pulling their sector leader away from their current leader. Garret shot Nolan a dirty look for his actions as Doug and Gwen restrained Nolan.

"If you're angry then great" Rachel said in a calm tone "save it for the Splinter Cell tomorrow without any doubt they're the ones who took Joker." Rachel dusted herself off then walked back to the tree house.

Gwen and Doug released Nolan and accompanied Rachel back to the tree house, followed by Catherine and Garret. Nolan turned around and stared at the remains of the house. He took in the sight before tucking his M.U.S.S.K.E.T. in his back pocket along with his H.E.A.D.S.E.T. and began to walk back to the tree house.

"_Did you do it?" _the girl asked.

"Yes ma'am, Mario is now in custody and currently in interrogation" Numbuh 3.14 said with a smile.

"_You have a poor imagination"_ The girl turned to face Numbuh 3.14.

"Well you gave me a destructive weapon and I used it to capture a traitor" Numbuh 3.14 said while shaking.

"_Well I'm glad you captured this traitor" _She said smiling.

Numbuh 3.14 was somewhat scared now, "You are?"

"_Why of course I am, thanks to you we can use this traitor in a public example to the teens" _The girl said returning to her work.

"What kind of public example?"

"_Use your imagination."_

* * *

><p><strong>M.U.S.S.K.E.T.<strong>

**Mustard, Using, Sidearm, Silently, Kicks, Enemy, Tail.**


	5. MUSKETRIFLE

**This is the third to last chapter of the story. Next one should be up probably by friday. So yeah...**

* * *

><p>"Numbuh 99 are you in position?" Rachel asked Garret through her P.I.P.E.R.<p>

"I'm good up here" Garret said into his own P.I.P.E.R. as he loaded his M.U.S.K.E.T.R.I.F.L.E.

"Alright" Rachel turned to face Catherine, Doug, and Nolan "we are a go for infiltration." With that Rachel ran to the side of the building fallowed by Catherine while Doug and Nolan ran to the other side of the building.

Rachel and Catherine scaled the wall of the building and entered through a window. Doug and Nolan scaled the other side of the building and entered through a ventilation shaft.

Inside the building was a mob of teens. Teens from all around Rhode Island were present. Before the huge crowd of teens was a stage with seven teens and Numbuh 3.14. Numbuh 3.14 took out a microphone.

"Attention, attention, may I have your attention" Numbuh 3.14 said into the mic, quickly gaining the teens attention. "Hello, as you all know we are here for the annual science fair, there we will be stealing Numbuh 74.239's latest invention, the teen locater. As we all know this machine is only a prototype, but with the teen locater we will be able to recruit all of the teens across the world!"

"Crud I didn't think Numbuh 3.14 was with the Splinter Cell" Rachel said to herself from her hiding spot.

The teens all cheered. One teen amongst those on the stage, however, remained silent as he lay on the floor.

"I can see Joker" Nolan whispered to Doug as they looked down from their vantage point.

"Which one is he?" Doug asked looking through the crowd.

"He's the one not standing" Nolan deadpanned as he clicked the safety off one of his M.U.S.S.K.E.T.s.

"We shall infiltrate the science fair using the B.R.A.s chameleon mode and when the time is right, we shall reveal ourselves and lay waste to the Kids Next Door!" Numbuh 3.14 said causing the crowd to erupt in a roar of cheers.

"So I take it you're the master mind behind this plot" Mario said trying his best to move.

"Why aren't you the super sleuth" Numbuh 3.14 said sarcastically "but if you must know, I am not the big cheese here."

"Then who is?" Mario said while glaring at the four armed teens behind him.

"Well that's for me to know and for you to never know" Numbuh 3.14 gave Mario a smug grin and turned to the audience "now without further business, who here wants to see what the Mayhem Squad can do to a traitor!" The crowd practically screamed.

"Merc if you would do the honors" Numbuh 3.14 said to the only female member of the Mayhem Squad.

Merc walked towards Mario, taking out two pipes and activated her armors special ability. Her armor caused the pipes to glow a magnificent blue. She placed the edge of the glowing pipe close to Mario's face and with the flick of her wrist cut part of his cheek as if it were butter.

Mario didn't show any signs of fear nor pain. "Do your worst you scumbag" Mario spat at Merc.

She smiled at his remark. She then punched Mario in the jaw and kicked him in the crotch. Mario yelled in pain as he was thrown by Merc at the other three teens. One teen leapt into the air and kicked Mario into the ground. Another teen walked over and picked Mario up by his left arm, dislocating his arm in the process.

"We have to act now" Nolan said into his H.E.A.D.S.E.T.

The teen then punched Mario in the stomach, causing Mario to silently yell in pain. The teen then tossed Mario into the air and a teen with a helmet with a circular visor ran to the opposite side of the stage. As Mario fell back down to the ground, the teens visor began to glow a magnificent blue, the teens visor the shot a laser a Mario sending the informant to crash into a wall.

"That…the best you got…girly?" Mario let out a humorless laugh. Merc then walked over to Mario and punched him in the face.

"You are green for retrieval Numbuh 2030, we got all the information we need, try not to get shot" Rachel said to her teammate through her P.I.P.E.R.

"That'll be the day" Nolan took out his other M.U.S.S.K.E.T. and Doug took out his S.C.A.M.P.P. and they both jumped out of the ventilation shaft down to the stage below.

The two operatives quickly gained the teens attention as they shot at them while they fell. Nolan and Doug landed on two teens, knocking them out, and proceeded towards the stage.

"Well" Merc said genuinely surprised "you don't see this every day."

"Wel…come to…sector…Q" Mario said in pain.

Doug smacked a teen with the end of his S.C.A.M.P.P. and then jumped onto the stage. "Well, well" Doug said aiming his S.C.A.M.P.P. at Merc "looks like we got ourselves a no good varmint."

"I suppose that was an insult" Merc snapped her fingers causing the teen with the helmet to stand at attention "Shot, be a good boy and handle the runt."

Shot shot out several lasers that Doug barely dodged. Shot then ran up to Doug and kicked him in the stomach, causing the operative to fall on his back. Shot then picked Doug up and held him in front of his visor. Shot's visor began to glow causing Doug to close his eyes in fear. Before he could shoot, Nolan ran up and smacked him in the back with his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. causing Shot to fall to the ground and release Doug.

"Thanks man I thought I was done there" Doug thanked his teammate.

"Any time" Nolan pulled his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. in Merc's direction. "Step away from the guy you just beat up and I might just not blow the ground up from under you!"

"Oh you mean this guy right here?" Merc asked innocently.

"Yes him" Nolan said failing to realize Shot getting back on his feat.

"Yeah I don't know…I actually enjoy tormenting this one" Merc said kneeling down beside Mario "I can't break him…well not yet at least.

"You are one sick freak you know that lady" Nolan said before Shot put him in a head lock.

"Piece of advice" Merc smirked at Nolan "you can knock Shot down all you want but getting him to stay down is the trick."

Doug raised his S.C.A.M.P.P. at the back of Shot's head. Then another teen came up from behind Doug and kicked him to the ground. The teen took out his weapon of choice, a double bladed staff, and held it to Doug's neck.

"What did you two hope to accomplish" Numbuh 3.14 said walking towards the two operatives. "You two barely stand a chance against five teens let alone a whole army of them" he then gestured to the crowd of teens around the stage. "What do you hope to gain from rushing in to save that piece of garbage traitorous filth?"

"The only traitor here is you Numbuh 3.14" Nolan said trying to get free from the headlock.

"In some ways I am the traitor but in others I am not, it's all a matter of perspective." He then took out a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and held it to Nolan's face. "Any last words before we put you in a wheel chair like your friend there?"

"Yeah one, clear" Nolan said the last part into his H.E.A.D.S.E.T.S. mic. Numbuh 3.14 raised an eyebrow but was then knocked down by a wad of mustard. The teens looked up to see Rachel and Catherine jump from a nearby catwalk.

The two operatives landed on Merc, knocking her out instantly.

"Hold it" the teen holding Doug in place said "if you two don't surrender we'll gut your pals here."

"I don't think so" Nolan said tossing his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. to Rachel. Rachel then shot the floor causing the two teens and two operatives to go flying into the air.

Shot and the other teen landed into the mass of teens, while Doug and Nolan flew into the wall behind them. The two operatives then slid down next to Mario.

"What…took you?" Mario panted.

"Shut up we're here now" Nolan said getting up.

"So this is Joker?" Doug asked as Nolan pulled him off the floor.

"Yeah…now shut up and help me carry him" Nolan ordered.

Rachel shot at the oncoming waves of teens with the M.U.M.B.L.E.R. Catherine ran over to Mario and popped his arm back in, getting a scream of pain in return. The operatives failed to notice the teen that Numbuh 3.14 was hiding behind.

"What are you waiting for stop them!" Numbuh 3.14 ordered.

"I don't take orders from you" the teen said as Merc regained consciousness.

Mario's eyes widened in fear as she took out one of her pipes and charged at the group. Merc kicked Doug into Catherine causing them to drop Mario. Nolan raised his M.U.S.S.K.E.T. and shot. Merc dodged the hail of mustard and smacked the weapon out of Nolan's hand. Nolan then punched Merc in the face causing her to drop her pipe. The two of them then proceeded to fight in hand to hand combat.

Rachel unloaded the last of the M.A.R.B.L.E. ammo into the crowd of teens. She then noticed Nolan and Merc fighting; she then tossed the M.U.M.B.L.E.R. to Nolan who then used it as a club against Merc. Doug and Catherine threw Mario's arms around their shoulders and gave Rachel a thumbs up.

"Alright lets get out of here!" Rachel screamed as she took out two S.C.A.M.P.P.s' and charged at the crowd followed by Catherine, Doug, and Mario.

Nolan dodged a punch and reloaded his M.U.M.B.L.E.R., he shot the ground beneath him and was sent flying towards the exit. Nolan shot downward at the teens in the way of the group fallowing Rachel, taking out a good number of teens before landing in front of the exit. Nolan opened the door as soon as the others were close.

"Numbuh 58 we need immediate evacuation A.S.!" Rachel yelled into her P.I.P.E.R.

"_Don't worry I'm close"_ Gwen reassured Rachel.

Nolan and Doug shot into the door way as the Mayhem Squad fallowed. "Garret lay down covering fire!" Nolan yelled into his H.E.A.D.S.E.T.'s mic.

On the roof of another building, said operative raised his M.U.S.K.E.T.R.I.F.L.E. and aimed at the teens behind the Mayhem Squad and started to pick them off. The teens then fled back into the building.

The M.A.T.O.R.O. soon arrived forcing the Mayhem Squad to retreat. Gwen opened the door allowing the ground team to enter the safety of the M.A.T.O.R.O. Gwen piloted the M.A.T.O.R.O. to the rooftop Garret was perched and opened the door once more. Garret entered the M.A.T.O.R.O. with a smug grin on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" Gwen asked.

"I shot a guy in the eye and then he began to go crazy" Garret said with hand gestures.

"Helicopter us the hell out of here" Nolan said from the back of the M.A.T.O.R.O. Gwen did what her boyfriend said and piloted the M.A.T.O.R.O. away from the building and away from the teens.

* * *

><p>The members of Sector Q, Rachel, and (dragging) Mario, raced down a corridor leading to Numbuh 274's office.<p>

"Can you guys believe what we did" Rachel practically screamed.

"Yes, mainly because Joker got the snot beaten out of him" Doug said getting a dirty look from Mario, Nolan, and Gwen.

Rachel stopped in her tracks causing the others to stop. "Guys we just got a solid lead on the Splinter Cell, something no operative has done before" she said with pride. Everyone then gave light smiles at the thought of doing something important.

"So what do you say we tell the Supreme Leader about Numbuh 3.14's plan" Catherine said to the group.

"You bet."

The group opened the door to the office only to have tranquilizers shot at them by whoever was inside. One by one they fell to the ground until only Rachel was left.

Rachel held her S.C.A.M.P.P. to her chest as she peered inside the room. Her eyes widened when she saw who was in the room. Numbuh 501, the head of decommissioning, one of the most trusted people within the KND, had just shot down Sector Q and Mario.

Rachel aimed her S.C.A.M.P.P. at Numbuh 501. She was about to pull the trigger when she felt a tranquilizer hit her shoulder. The room began to spin. Rachel dropped her weapon. And just like that everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>M.U.S.K.E.T.R.I.F.L.E.<strong>

**M****ustard, ****U****sing, ****S****idearm, ****K****icks, ****E****nemy, ****T****ail, ****R****epeatedly, ****I****mpacts, ****F****ailed ****L****emming****, ****E****nemies**


	6. HEADSET

**I know this is a bit late but I was going to cram the climax into this chapter but I decided against it. So next chapter is the climax then the one after will be the epilouge. So yeah almost done here...these author's notes are very awkward at times. Chapter Updated 1/15/2012**

* * *

><p>Numbuh 501 walked into the room where the members of Sector Q, Rachel, and Mario remained unconscious. Beside her were Numbuh's 80A and 80B. She walked to Rachel and slapped her. Rachel woke up instantly. She looked around the room taking notice of her comrades and then looking up to see Numbuh 501 smiling down at her.<p>

"It's good to have you awake Rachel" Numbuh 501 said before punching Rachel in the face.

"What is your deal Mary?" Rachel yelled at Numbuh 501.

"What can I say; the KND's top spy, the KND's most anonymous sector, and a guy who won't be able to walk for about three more months almost ruined my master plan. Tell me whats my deal!" Numbuh 501 snapped.

Rachel flinched at Numbuh 501's outburst. She took in a deep breath and said, "I take it your in charge of the Splinter Cell then, huh?"

Numbuh 501's reaction was something Rachel didn't expect. She was laughing, laughing.

"Oh Rachel, blinded by myth, you fail to grasp what has been in front of you all along…why would I, the head of decommissioning, go ahead and make a truce with the teens of all people?" Numbuh 501 then walked over to the 80's and told them to leave, which they obliged.

"The answer to my own question is simple…decommissioning is something I myself fear…I have seen to it that countless operatives be decommissioned, willingly and unwillingly. Sure by now some people would probably say that I would embrace decommissioning as if it were a part of life" Numbuh 501 said walking over to Mario "but like everyone else…I too have those memories that I am fond of…the memories of seeing the faces of all those poor saps that had their memories erased."

Rachel's eyes widened in horror and said, "You're mad!"

"No…I just love my job and because of Numbuh 74.239's invention it will be nearly impossible for anyone to escape the KND. Of course it's the small things that matter." She said walking over to Gwen. "This one invention can lead to the destruction of the entire teen organization in one swift strike…now that would put a damper on my rise to power now would it?"

"You won't get away with this; the Kids Next Door will stop you!" Rachel glared at Numbuh 501.

"The Kids Next Door or a certain sector with a certain bald brit?" Numbuh 501 said giving Rachel a smug grin.

"W-what do you mean?" Rachel stuttered.

"Oh come on Rachel half the people in this room knows, heck the guy who's been decommissioned already and probably doesn't know Numbuh 1 even knows" she said a matter of fact.

Rachel blushed at the thought of everyone knowing her secret.

"Well I have to go now you know 'cause lets face it who's going to lead those morons, give my regards to the dead weight when they wake up" Numbuh 501 said while leaving the room, locking the door behind her.

"Oh Numbuh 501 ma'am" Numbuh 86 ran down the hall to catch her superior.

Numbuh 501 turned around to see her second in command, Fanny Fulbright, running with a stack of paper work in her hands. "What is this?"

"Paper work ma'am those stupid boys playing around with the D.O.H.D.O.H. yesterday wrecked more 2x4 tech than we at first realized, these forms are to request immediate repairs to the eight S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s' that were blown up and this form is-"

"I get it Fanny…do me a favor and take the day off, go and enjoy those rainbow monkeys you talk about" Numbuh 501 said giving Fanny an innocent smile.

Fanny smiled and skipped back down the hallway. Numbuh 501 then went to the nearest landing bay within the moon base and took a S.P..S.H.I.P. down to earth.

Fanny stopped her skipping when she noticed Numbuh 80A and 80B guarding a door. She walked over to the twins and asked, "What are you two doin there's a science fair going on you two usually jump for a chance to even see it?"

"Sorry Fanny I'm going to have to ask you to leave" Numbuh 80A said to Fanny and began push her away.

"Do I have to pull rank on you two or what?" Fanny yelled into Numbuh 80A's ear causing him to fall on the floor.

"Seeing you won't be leaving any time soon until we let you in to see whats in the room" Numbuh 80B opened the door and motioned for Fanny to enter.

Fanny walked into the room and gasped at the sight, six KND operatives and a teen littered the floor. She was about to exit the room when Numbuh 80B closed the door on her.

"Hey whats the big idea!" Fanny yelled.

"Sorry but you wanted to see what was in the room" Numbuh 80A said and then laughed with his brother.

"When I get out I'll have you both cleaning the restrooms for three whole months!" Fanny yelled. Fanny then walked over to the only operative she recognized. "Rachel is that you lass?"

"It's me Fanny…can you untie us?" Rachel asked her friend.

"Of course I can" as Fanny untied Rachel, Rachel informed her of everything that has led up to this precise moment. "I can't believe she'd do this!"

"You and me both" Rachel said getting up from her place on the ground. Rachel then turned to look at the rest of her team. "Come on we got to wake and untie them."

"Even the teen?" Fanny dreaded the answer.

"Yes especially the teen."

* * *

><p>Numbuh 3.14 walked over to Numbuh 74.239's booth and eyed his latest 2x4 advancements. He finally came to the teen locater, which was in a glass box. He tapped the glass with his finger a nodded to a small group of kids to come over.<p>

"This is it" Numbuh 3.14 said to the only girl in the group.

"Seriously…that is the teen locator?" she said pointing at the wheel like 2x4 tech "I thought it was some super computer or something."

"Oh it is" Numbuh 74.239 said walking over to Numbuh 3.14 and his group "I just updated the software for easy travel…if you want I could show you how I made it over a root beer."

The girl's eyes shot wide open at Gabe's actions. "Yeah I'll pass, I kinda want to…get with someone else" at this Gabe's smile faltered.

"Oh…I'll just walk over there then."

"You better."

As soon as soon as Gabe left Numbuh 3.14 took out a mega phone and walked over to the tallest machine in the fair with the group of kids close behind. He raised the mega phone to his mouth and said, "Attention! May I please have your attention?"

At this everyone in the fair turned to Numbuh 3.14, half of them giving off confused looks while the other half smiled evilly.

"Yes, thank you. Now I would like to say…Teenagers Mobilize!" At this half of the kids revealed themselves to be teenagers in disguise with Battle Ready Armor. The fair soon erupted into a chaotic war zone with the KND quickly becoming overwhelmed.

"Well" Numbuh 3.14 said to Merc as they climbed down the tallest machine in the fair "that was easy."

* * *

><p>"Come on, rise and shine" Rachel said shaking Doug awake.<p>

"Wuh huh…where are we?" Doug asked looking around the room.

"Moon base, Numbuh 501 shot us with tranquilizers and left us in this room" Nolan said while holding Mario up.

"Why would she do that?" Doug scratched his head.

"Simple, she's the master mind behind all of this" Rachel answered.

"Well how are we getting out of this here room?" Doug flailed his arms around incoherently.

"Easy, Numbuh 86 you can get us out right?" Rachel asked Fanny.

"Sorry lass but those idiots outside locked me in and my M.U.S.K.E.T. cant bust through metal" Fanny said a bit ashamed.

"Those jerks didn't take all our tech" Nolan said taking his shoe off.

"Numbuh 2030 what are you doing?" Rachel raised her eyebrow.

"Something I'll regret later." Nolan lowered Mario to the floor and removed the sole from his shoe revealing a M.A.R.B.L.E.

"You got any other tricks in your shoes?" Doug laughed at his joke.

"Stow it" Nolan said before tossing the M.A.R.B.L.E. at the door. The M.A.R.B.L.E. exploded on impact blowing the door open and throwing Numbuh's 80A and 80B down the corridor. Nolan and Doug exited the room first followed by Rachel, Fanny and Gwen, and finally Garret and Catherine who were carrying.

"Please tell me they have it" Nolan mumbled to himself as he searched through the rouge operatives pockets. Nolan smiled as he pulled his H.E.A.D.S.E.T. out of Numbuh 80A's back pocket. He then picked up Numbuh 80A's S.C.A.M.P.P. and tossed it to Doug. "Try not to shoot one of us by accident."

"Hey I haven't shot you on accident in like five weeks ok!" Doug retorted.

"Will you two idiots stop bickering we need to get to the science fair now!" Fanny yelled at the Sector Q members.

"The M.A.T.O.R.O. can get us there in ten minutes so come on" Nolan said taking his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. back from an unconscious Numbuh 80B. The group then ran down to landing bay 4 and took off to the planet below.

* * *

><p>"Hold the line" Numbuh 60 yelled to the 44 twins.<p>

"Sir Yes sir!" they exclaimed shooting a teen on the left.

"Whoa that was a close one!" an operative wearing a KND commando helmet exclaimed as a laser bolt grazed the helmet. "Thank Zero I wear a helmet!"

"Yeah, yeah lucky you Numbuh 723" Numbuh 398 said picking up his laser scorched sand bucket helmet.

"The name's B. Carmine and I expect to be referred to it as such!" Numbuh 723 yelled.

"There are too many of them!" Numbuh 116 said shooting a teen on the right.

"Just keep shooting and pray for a miracle!" Patton said upper cutting a teen.

On the other side of the fair, the Mayhem Squad fought easily fought their way back to the teen locater.

"You know whats fun?" Garrison said punching a kid into a wall.

"What?" Brawl asked swatting three kids away like it was nothing.

"This!" Garrison said putting a kid in a headlock and giving him a noogie "I swear its good practice for your knuckles."

"I swear Garrison if only you can be like Shot here who knows when to talk and when to shut up" Merc said gesturing to Shot who was busy blowing stuff up.

"Oh you mean never talk at all, seriously whats up with that the guy doesn't even snore!" Garrison jumped out of the way to avoid a punch from Numbuh 4.

"Hold still so ah could punch ya!" Numbuh 4 yelled as he charged at Garrison. Garrison simply side stepped letting Numbuh 4 pass him and grabbed his hood and flung him into Brawl. Brawl caught the blonde and tossed him into the sky to land on Numbuh 2's latest invention.

"Hey!" Numbuh 1 yelled catching the Mayhem Squad's attention "no one does that to my friend and gets away with it." Numbuh 1 took out a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and charged at the Mayhem Squad, avoiding Shot's visor blasts.

"I got him!" Garrison yelled as he took out his staff and ran towards Numbuh 1. Garrison swung his staff at Nigel who countered by using his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. to block the hit. Garrison spun his staff in the air and brought it down on Nigel, who barrel rolled away, successfully dodging the attack. Nigel brought the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. to Garrison's face. Garrison's eyes widened when he noticed Nigel pull the trigger. Garrison was hit in the face repeatedly by the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. until he fell to the floor.

"One down three to go" Nigel said coolly as he turned to the other members of the Mayhem Squad.

"Need some help Numbuh 1?"said a voice.

Nigel turned to see Numbuh 501 walk towards him, S.C.A.M.P.P. in hand. "An extra hand would be nice ma'am." Nigel turned back to the three teens standing before him and said, "Try to keep up ma'am these three are tougher than the other teens they have special armor abilities."

"I know" was all Numbuh 501 said before shooting Nigel in the back, causing the boy to fall to the ground. Numbuh 501 walked over to Garrison and slapped him.

"Hey what was that for!" Garrison yelled.

"For letting him get the better of you. Seriously he isn't some all mighty blood prince he's just an average kid!" Numbuh 501 yelled into Garrison's ear causing the teen to wince in pain. "Now Merc if you'd be so kind as to point me to the direction of the teen locater so I can get on with my life."

Merc pointed to a booth where Numbuh's 2, 3, and 5 were taking cover and taking pot shots at the teens.

"So what are you waiting for destroy them!" Numbuh 501 yelled at the teens causing them to run towards the booth. "Now can anything go right for a change?" Numbuh 501 said to herself just as a 2x4 helicopter crashed through the stadiums roof and onto the Mayhem Squad.

"How in the world did we crash?" Fanny yelled into Doug's ear as they exited the M.A.T.O.R.O.

"How should I know I'm the copilot" Doug defended himself.

"Guys?" Gwen said pointing to Numbuh 501.

"Oh blame the girl for your stupid mistakes you stupid boy!" Fanny screamed.

"Couldn't we have left her on the moon base?" Garret whispered to Catherine who nodded in reply.

"Guys!" Gwen yelled at the top of her lungs causing everyone to stop talking.

"What?" everyone asked her.

"Bad guy standing in front of us probably going to escape" Gwen said to everyone within hearing range.

Numbuh 501's eyes opened as the operatives raised their weapons at her. Numbuh 501 shot at the members of Sector Q, hitting Nolan causing him to fall to the floor. Numbuh 501 then ran backwards out of sight.

"Dang it!" Rachel yelled jumping off of the crashed ship. She ran over to Numbuh 1 who was slowly getting back up. "Nigel are you alright?"

"Yes I am Rachel" he said rubbing the spot where Numbuh 501 shot him "I take it Numbuh 501 is a traitor?"

"More than you know."

"Let's go get her then" Nigel said smiling at Rachel.

"Alright then" Rachel turned to the operatives around her "Numbuh 86, 2, 3, 5, 58, and 59 go and help the other operatives, Numbuh 91 and 99 set Mario behind the booth and then go and find Numbuh 4. Numbuh 1 you're with me, we're going after that traitorous crud muncher."

Everyone left to do their assigned duties just as Nolan got back on his feat. He looked around to see everyone but Mario had left. "Oh…looks like I'm stuck to man the fort." He then turned his head to the wreck that used to be the M.A.T.O.R.O. "That'll take us a week to fix."

The M.A.T.O.R.O. then began to move causing an alarmed Nolan to raise his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. His eyes widened in shock as the M.A.T.O.R.O. was flung in his direction. He dodged the helicopter like 2x4 ship and then turned his head to the direction from where it came. To his surprise, the Mayhem Squad got back to their feet and charged his way.

"Oh crap" Nolan said before shooting M.A.R.B.L.E.s' at the teens.

* * *

><p><strong>H.E.A.D.S.E.T.<strong>

**The H.E.A.D.S.E.T. Has No Acronym**


	7. GUMMER

**Well...this is the last chapter before the Epilogue...two more stories after this...Well heres to chapter 7.**

* * *

><p>Rachel and Nigel chased after Numbuh 501 through the chaotic battle ground that used to be the annual science fair. Nigel picked up a discarded .C.E.R. and started shooting at the traitor who in turn shot back with her S.C.A.M.P.P.<p>

"You two don't know when to quit do you?" Numbuh 501 said jumping over a wreck that used to be Sector M's invention.

"You aren't getting away Mary!" Rachel said letting out two shots from her M.U.S.K.E.T.

"And you two are going to stop me" Mary said sarcastically "please I'm the head of decommissioning it's practically required for me to be the best." Mary turned around and aimed her S.C.A.M.P.P. at her pursuers. She pulled back the trigger sending a volley of laser blasts at the operatives. Nigel and Rachel ducked to opposite sides of Sector M's booth, dodging the blasts.

"You can't win Mary, it'll only be a matter of time before you run out of power for that S.C.A.M.P.P.!" Nigel yelled shooting over the booth.

"Who said I'm trying to win!" Mary took out a second S.C.A.M.P.P. and started shooting at the booth. "Think about it, you two are here, your teams are out fighting off my forces and that leaves who to look after the teen locater?"

"We left Joker to watch after it and he may be a teen but I trust him!" Rachel sprang up from behind the booth and let out a few mustard blasts before returning to her crouched position behind the booth.

"Yes you left the guy who can't walk to guard the whole reason we're even here while the Mayhem Squad is probably already taken it from him." Mary whistled to Numbuh 3.14, who was behind Sector M's invention. Numbuh 3.14 came out from his hiding spot and started shooting at the two operatives from behind.

Nigel shot the booth in half and put one half behind Rachel, giving her cover from Numbuh 3.14's onslaught. "You take Numbuh 501, I got the nerd" Nigel said to Rachel before charging at Numbuh 3.14.

* * *

><p>"Crap, crap, crap!" Nolan yelled dodging one of Shot's blasts. Nolan aimed his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. at Shot only to have his weapon kicked out of his hand by Merc. Merc then kicked Nolan to the floor and held her dagger like pipes to his throat.<p>

"Game over" she said stomping on his chest.

"…Hit her…dang it!" Merc raised an eyebrow before getting hit on the head with a vase. Merc fell to the ground beside Nolan. Nolan got back on his feet to see Mario waving to him. "Took you long enough."

Nolan turned his head to see Brawl punch the ground. His eyes widened when the floor broke into pieces that flew at him. Nolan dodged the various pieces of wood and cement that were sent flying by the force of Brawl's punch.

"Come on" Nolan said dodging a blast from Shot "You guys are having this much trouble from one lousy kid!"

"Ah-m" Nolan turned to see Mario fake coughing.

"And a guy who can't even walk, seriously this is just pathetic!" Nolan taunted his adversaries. Nolan then was put into a headlock and punched in the face.

"Like I said earlier" Merc said while punching Nolan in the face "you can knock us down all you want…but getting us to stay down is the trick."

"Mario I thought you knocked her out?" Nolan said calmly as Merc noticed the teen informant holding a M.U.S..K.E.T. to her head.

"I thought you couldn't walk?" Merc said surprised.

"I can't…but I sure as hell can stand" Mario said coolly.

"You are just full of surprises" Merc said smiling. Merc leapt to her side, letting Nolan out of the headlock. Shot took the opportunity to blast Nolan into Mario, sending the duo crashing into Numbuh 74.923's booth.

"Crap that hurt" Nolan said dusting himself off.

"Hey…you aren't the one who got himself beat to an almost bloody pulp last night" Mario reminded Nolan.

"Garrison, Brawl, Shot take care of the annoyance but leave the other one alone…I have a bone to pick with him" Merc commanded her team.

"Yes ma'am" Brawl and Garrison said while Shot nodded, the three teens then charged towards Nolan.

Nolan picked up Mario's M.U.S.K.E.T. and said, "Not the variant I'd recommend but…beggars can't be choosers." Nolan raised the M.U.S.K.E.T. to eye level and let out a few bursts.

The teens dodged the mustard blasts and continued towards Nolan. Brawl leapt forward and tried to punch Nolan who dodged each punch. Nolan then shoved the M.U.S.K.E.T. in Brawl's face and pulled the trigger. The point blank mustard blast knocked the teen on his back. He groaned in pain as Nolan put the M.U.S.K.E.T. to his forehead and pulled the trigger once more. Brawl groaned once more before falling out of consciousness.

"Well Merc looks like he found a way to keep us down" Garrison said with a laugh.

"Oh shut up Garrison" Merc face palmed at her teammates attempt at humor. "Keep him occupied I'm going for the teen locater." Nolan picked up a piece of wood and flung it at Merc, who dodged before impact. Merc turned to see Nolan glaring at her.

"I could care less about helping decommissioning…but if you teens think your leaving here with that thing without missing a limb you need a reality check."

* * *

><p>Nigel dodged another pre chewed gumball round from Numbuh 3.14's G.U.M.M.E.R. Nigel leapt behind a support pillar and started shooting wildly at Numbuh 3.14, who took cover behind a support pillar across from Nigel's.<p>

"You know whats messed up Nigel?" Numbuh 3.14 said to the bald brit.

"What, you siding with teens or the fact I have to listen to you talk?"

"No, the gun I'm using was made to stop teens…and now it is used to help the teens…irony at its best."

Both traitor and sector leader leapt out of their cover and shot wildly at the other. Numbuh 3.14's G.U.M.M.E.R. ran out of ammo the same time as Nigel's S.P.I.C.E.R. Nigel dropped his 2x4 weapon and punched Numbuh 3.14 in the chin, knocking him out instantaneously.

Nigel looked down at Numbuh 3.14 and said, "Serves you right traitor."

* * *

><p>Nolan charged at Shot, dodging his visor blasts to the best of his ability. He slid beneath his legs and jumped on his back and ripped his helmet off. Shot quickly turned around to punch Nolan, but instead punched his helmet. Shot recoiled in pain as Nolan smacked him in the back of his head with his helmet, knocking him out.<p>

"Ok that's two…so any of you consider…surrendering yet" Nolan panted in between his words.

"Garrison take his left I have the right" Merc said taking her pipes out and charging at Nolan.

"Frag it" Nolan said putting Shot's helmet on. Nolan aimed the helmet at Garrison and pushed a button on the side of the helmet, sending a laser blast at Garrison. The laser made contact, throwing Garrison into a wall and knocking him out.

Merc's eyes shot wide open when Nolan turned to her direction. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I dare" Nolan said pushing the button.

The laser sent Merc into a vast array of inventions. She groaned in pain when she came to a halt. "I hate that kid" Merc said before drifting to unconsciousness.

Nolan took Shot's helmet off and let it drop to the floor. He picked up his discarded M.U.M.B.L.E.R. and walked towards Mario. "You alright man?"

"Never better" Mario said sarcastically.

"Stay put I got do something" Nolan walked off to the teen locater.

"I can't walk you idiot" Mario rolled his eyes.

"Yet you can stand?" Nolan said over his shoulder as he reached the teen locater. He set his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. on the floor and took the teen locater into his hands. He stared at it for a couple of minutes before letting it drop to the floor.

"Never again" with that Nolan began to stomp on the teen locater.

* * *

><p>Rachel leapt over the booth and ran towards Mary. Laser and mustard fire was exchanged before both combatants ran out of ammo and power. Mary threw her weapons at Rachel, who easily blocked the objects by punching them out of her way.<p>

Mary backed herself up as Rachel drew closer. Rachel pulled her right arm back then pushed it forward, punching Mary square in the face. Mary fell to the floor still conscious.

"You know Mary…you aren't the best…you're the worst of us all, you betrayed your own for what!" Rachel screamed "So you could rule the teens when you turned thirteen, so you wouldn't lose your messed up memories…you know what Mary I used to look up to you…but now I see you to be less than the worms in the dirt we stand on."

Nigel walked over to Rachel. "Well looks like you got her" He said with a smile.

"Yeah…I take it you got that nerd then?" Rachel whispered.

"Yeah I did…"

* * *

><p>The members of Sector V, Q, Rachel and Fanny stood in a straight line as Numbuh 274 walked towards them.<p>

"I can't thank you all enough for helping take down Mary and Felix" Chad said with a smile "they will be taken for immediate decommissioning…that Numbuh 86, our new head of decommissioning will oversee." At this Numbuh 86 smiled. "And if any of you would like…we have a couple of positions opened in the decommissioning squad…if any of you want them."

"I speak for my team sir, and we like it down here in Sector V" Nigel said with pride.

"How about you guys?" Chad asked Sector Q.

"I'm in" Doug said proudly.

"Me too" Catherine said with a bright smile.

"Do they still have sloppy joes in the cafeteria?" Garret asked.

"Yes."

"I'm in!" Garret lit up.

"Count me out" Nolan said walking away.

"Numbuh 2030 where are you going?" Chad asked Nolan.

"To see if I can salvage anything from the M.A.T.O.R.O."

"I'll talk to him" Gwen shook her head as she walked after Nolan.

"How about you Rachel?" Chad asked Rachel.

"Sorry but I like my job as a spy."

Just then Gwen came stomping back. "Numbuh 274 sir?"

"Yes Numbuh 58?" Chad cautiously asked.

"I'm in."

* * *

><p><strong>G.U.M.M.E.R.<strong>

**Gum, Ultimately, Makes, Most, Enemies, Run**


	8. Epilogue

**Final Chapter in Agenda. Updated 1/28/12**

* * *

><p>Rachel frowned as she stared out of one of the moon bases' windows and down at the planet below. So much has happened in the last week…so much has happened in the last three days.<p>

"You alright Rachel?" Rachel turned to see Nigel behind her.

"Oh hey Nigel…I didn't hear you" Rachel said switching her frown into a smile.

"Are you alright?" Nigel said concerned.

"Oh yeah…I'm still wondering on how the teen locator got smashed" She answered honestly.

"Yeah…Numbuh 43 said it was stomped on and the teens wouldn't destroy a piece of tech like that" Nigel rubbed his chin.

"So it was an inside job then?" Rachel asked her friend.

"I doubt that...I think it was one of our own."

The two of them then turned to stare at the planet they call home. The idea of a possible traitor on both of their minds.

* * *

><p>(Play 'Hurt' by Johnny Cash)<p>

Nolan sat down on the patch of grass. He stared intently at the stone slab. He hadn't visited him in more than five months, and so much has happened in five months…so much has happened in three days.

"No matter what I do Dillon, everyone I know goes away in the end" Nolan said to the stone slab.

"Heck look at you now…I always wonder…would it have played out differently if you weren't decommissioned…would you have jumped out of the way of that bus or…" Nolan let out a shaky breath and quickly regained his composure.

"My dad's dead…Edward got decommissioned and joined the teens…Mario got almost killed twice because of me …the rest of the team have left me…Gwen broke up with me" Nolan wiped away a tear with his sleeve and took out his M.U.M.B.L.E.R.

"Sometimes I wonder whether I'm doing things right…like every choice I make leads to another screw up…" Nolan looked down at his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. and switched the safety off.

"No" he switched the safety back on "that won't solve anything…that never solves anything."

Nolan brought his head back up to look at the tombstone. "Even when I'm the only one talking…you point me in the right direction." Nolan smiled at the tombstone.

His smile was soon replaced with a frown when he noticed a rainbow monkey parade float flying towards a kid's base ball game in the distance.

* * *

><p>"Time to stop feeling sorry for myself" Nolan said getting up from where he was seated and walked down the road of the cemetery, M.U.M.B.L.E.R. held over his shoulder.<p> 


End file.
